Kickin It Medival Style!
by BronteBook
Summary: So Jack is the next king, and he has to marry the daughter of another Kingdom, Lindsay, and Kim and her group of theives, just so happen to run into Jack and his group of royal friends..
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV:

I flew around trees until I found who I was looking for. I jump down a few feet away from him and try not to startle him. I put my hair in a ponytail and bump into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I help him pick up his stuff, slipping his watch into my pocket without him noticing.

"Watch where you're going girl! I have you know I have to see the prince, and I mustn't have my clothes messed up!" The small man said. **(This is Rudy)**

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" I said then I climbed the trees, and darted away back to camp, to show Mrs. A my collecting's.

Jacks POV:

I pace around the room with worry. Where is Rudy? The Royal meeting is in five days where I meet the princess, and I need to prepare! I turn around to see Rudy enter the gates,

"Rudy! There you are! Get in here, I need help!" Rudy starts walking into my room when I notice his watch is gone.

"Where did your watch go?" I asked perplexed, "That darn peasant girl! She must have stolen it while I was unaware!"

I've heard about this girl, she has stolen plenty of items from the castle, and her and her little bandits caused the villagers to start panicking. Lucky I was there to calm them. I sent horses with men to set out to catch them, but they came back with only their underwear, and shaved horses. I've heard their leader is the one called, "Mrs.A", or, " ". These are a group of girls were talking about! How hard can it be to catch them?

"Jack? JACK! Listen to me!" I snap back into attention, "Yes Rudy I'm listening!" He continues to rant on about the upcoming Royal Meeting, but all I can think about is the thieves.

**Review! And Like, and Spread to your Friends!**

**-BronteBook**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV:

"Mrs. A, I got my collecting." I said as I walked into the camp's headquarters. "And I think you will be pleased at my skills." I lay out all of today's catches: Bag of apples and bread, a necklace, a couple of rings, a fresh pair of slippers, and the watch from the small man.

"Good work Kim." She pats my shoulder, and then takes the stuff I brought. "Share the apples and bread with the rest of your team." And then she walks away with the stuff I brought. Thanks.

"Here guys, I brought us some bread and apples." I walk to the campfire we have set up and take a seat around the circle.

"I brought us some coffee beans, and some canteens of water." Grace said as she handed the water out to us, and then stored the coffee beans for later, and took a seat.

"I got some maps of the city, and a map of the castle." Julie said as she rolled them up and rubber banded them and set them aside.

"I brought us some jewels, but those went to Mrs. A, so I have nothing really." Mikia said as she bit into the apple.

Everyone eats in silence before I say something that's been on my mind for a while now. "Hey guys, I think..." I look at the dirt below us mumbling the last few words, "What was that Kim?" Grace asked as she swallowed some of her apple, "I think we should think bigger!" I snapped, "And when I mean bigger, we all know what I'm talking about!" Julie's head snapped up, "You know we are not allowed to steal from beyond the castle walls! Not then not now!" I stood up, "We are big enough now! We're not little kids anymore!" "Well, she does have a point…we have grown, and we've grained skill…" Mikia said in between chewing.

Grace speaks up, "But! If one of us gets caught, we will be thrown into the jail! And we all know how hard it is to get out of that!" Grace takes another bite of her apple then continues, "Don't forget we're the most wanted in this whole kingdom…" by this time I've lost my appetite and I handed my food to Mikia, which she gladly accepted. "Were not some small little orphans anymore! We need to take a chance! Starting with the castle! We can be unstoppable! Please, at least try to listen!" Mikia nods her head in agreement, while Grace and Julie shake their heads, "Kim! No means no! Now we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and we need to get some rest." Grace said authority obviously in her voice. Everyone goes to their sleeping bags and lays down to get some rest.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

Jack's POV:

"You need to look your best Jackie, and roll up your sleeves!" My mother kept rambling on and on about what I need to wear, what I need to say, how I need to dance, how I hold her, and all that junk. Honesty! Can't a future king take a break? "Jack, holds up your arms dear, we don't want to get poked do we?" Mother said as she talked to the man who was fitting my suit for the Annual Ball, I looked to my left to see my sister in the same situation as I am, with a pink poofy dress and pink slippers, her arms out like a scare crow. I sustain the laughter that was trying to show. Apparently she saw me and stuck out her tongue. I started to laugh and so did she, causing two angry fitters to get up and leave.

As soon as they were gone, Angel and I started to crack up.

"Did you see his face? I stuck my butt out and he got so angry his face went red like a tomato!" She collapsed onto her bed, and laughed so hard she started to cry. Once we started to calm down she turned to look at me.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" I sat on her bed next to her.

"Yeah, ask away." I said as I lay next to her, "Do you want to marry the princess?" She asked eyes glued to the ceiling.

This question caught me off guard. I've been thinking about this for a while now, maybe I don't want to marry the princess. I don't even know her. I want to marry someone I like, not being forced to. But my father says it's for the better of the two kingdoms.

"Yeah I do." I lie to my little sister, "Now, get your pjs on, it's time for bed." I kiss her cheek good night and leave.

I get put my sweat pants on and lay in bed, too lazy to put on a shirt, and think about the princess I have to marry.

The Ball.

The Royal Meeting.

The Thieves.

**Alright guys! How did you like it? Any suggestions? Thanks for the reviews! And I will try to make it longer with the next few chapters! Spread this story! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright my little duckys! Here is chapter 3!**_

_**(8:45am) **_Jacks POV:

"Jackson! Are you even listening?" My mother kept ranting on about something. I turned to face her at the other side of the breakfast table. We were currently eating breakfast at the round table, and if you knew my family, this will never go well.

"Yes mother, you want me to take Angel to her karate lessons, down by the creek, I do it every week." I take another bite of my French toast and nod to Angel signaling we are about to leave. "Remember Jackson; watch out for those thieves, you can never turn your back on them." My father said as he walked into the other hall to finish some work.

"Come on Angel, don't want to be late do we?" I take her hand as we walk down to the pond where we meet her karate instructor and the rest of the royal students. Angel walks down to get her GI on while I walk to wait for my other friends to show up for their little brother/sister's lesson.

"Hey Milton!" I say as I walk over to where Milton is walking through the entry way with his little sister,

"Hey, Jack!" He says, and then sends his little sister to change into her GI. "Where's Eddie and Jerry?" I asked while looking around for them, "Well, if you look to your left, Jerry is currently getting beaten by a bunch of little white belts," I look over to see Jerry on the ground while a bunch of little kids beating him with balloon dummies, "And if you look to your right, Eddie is coming in through the other entrance." I look to my right to see Eddie walking in with his little sister. "Go get your GI on Teddy." He said then pushes her towards the changing room, and then he walks towards us. "Hey guys!" he greets and high fives us both.

Jerry came back looking beat, "Maldice a los niños! Yo sé karate! Todos sabemos karate! Sólo debería llevar a mi hermano pequeño y listo! Maldice a los niños del diablo! Se liaron con mis cejas!" We all laughed at him, "Whoa Jerry, looks like those Spanish lessons have really paid off!" Eddie said in between laughs. _**(A/N If you want to know what that means, just go to Google translate!)**_

"Well we've got to stay here until their lessons are finished, so what do you want do now?" I asked smiling.

_**(8:30am) **_Kim's POV:

I climb the trees with ease until I find a wealthy looking villager, and I hopped down and started toward him. Today I at least tried to make myself look good looking, with some make up Grace Stole from another person. I bump into this boy and fall into his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I slipped out some coins from his back pocket, "Are you okay?" He asked, I looked at him, he was about 27, blond hair, blue eyes, gold bracelet in his back pocket, and a piece of paper with a ribbon around it in his back pocket. Done, and Done.

"I'm fine thank you! I'll be going now," I walk away with the items, and without him even noticing.

I look down the alley to see Julie finishing her target, and she strides towards me with a smirk. "What did you get?" I asked her, and she showed me her items, "I got a gold ring, necklace, and a paper with a ribbon and some bread so far." Pretty much the usual, maybe we could- wait. What are these papers about? "Julie let me see your paper." She handed me the paper, and I opened it in front of us, reading it out loud:

"_**My Dear , **_

_**I'm glad to announce, that you and your daughter, have been invited to Prince Jackson's 16**__**th**__**Mascorade ball! We ask you to bring along one item, as a gift for this special event! We also ask that you dress with masks and, and enjoy yourselves!**_

_**I look forward to your arrival! **_

_**-Queen Brewer**_

"A Ball?" I start laughing, and Julie sits there looking like a mad man, I stop laughing and look at her perplexed, "What is it Julie?" She smiles and says excitedly, "We should go! I mean, all we need are two more invitations to his ball, and all four of us can go!" I stare at her dumbfounded, "Julie! Were THEIVES! Not party guests!"

"But Kim, you're the one who's always wanted to see the castle! And this is a good opportunity for you to meet someone, and MINGLE!"

I instantly start to blush but try to hide it by putting my head down. "Let's just go have our lunch break, I found a really pretty pond yesterday, and a karate dojo!" We head off to the market to gather our lunch, and then head off to the pond.

_**(8:56 am Still Kim's POV) **_

"What did you get Julie?" I asked walking down to the pond, "I got four apples, two loafs of bread, two canteens of water, and some jelly." She smiled proudly and continued ahead until I heard some sounds, and held up my hand for her to stop, and she stopped immediately.

I put my finger to my mouth, signaling for her to stay quiet, while I search the perimeter. She took the left side I took the right, climbing the trees in silence, until I stumbled upon a boy. About 6''3, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, broad figure, and looks about my age.

I was so wrapped up in his stunning appearance; I did not notice a little girl, walking out of the changing room, and she spotted me quickly. I turned to look at her, and she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked at the boy then at me. The boy waved at her to come over to where he was but she kept looking between me and him.

'Oh no!' I thought, I looked around frantically for Julie, and I found her in a tree signaling she spotted the little girl too. 'What do I do?' I mouthed to her. 'I don't know! I don't know!' she mouthed back quickly, she did some other words too but I could not tell them out.

The boy was about to look my way, and the girl was about to scream that I was there. That was when I did what another person would have done: I ran out to the yard passing the brothers and sisters of the young karate students, and making eye contact ever so suddenly with the brown haired boy. Oh, but did it feel like eternity looking in those brown wurlpools.

I grabbed the girl and ran out the front with everyone staring at the blur I was leaving behind, I looked behind me and saw the boy yelling franticly for me to stop and then starting running after me. I signaled Julie to leave now, and she nodded climbing out the back. By this time the girl was squealing in my arms, trying to get out of my grasp, causing me to tighten my grip on her.

What have I got myself into?

_**A/N Alright, this took me awhile, and I was thinking about ideas, and a little bit of laziness, but I got it done! I hope this is even longer for you guys! Ideas? Comments? Wanna share this story with your friends? Go ahead!**_

_**Rember! Review me! **_

_**Until the next chapter!**_

_**-BronteBook**_


	4. AN Voting!

_**A/N!**_

_**Quick authors note, I forgot to write this in the last chapter! You guys vote, should I write a Milton and Julie run in while Jack is running after Kim? There will still be Jack and Kim's POV but, I was wondering if you guys wanted a introducing to Milton and Julie now or later! And, this is kinda confusing, but, should it be JerryxGrace, or JerryxMika, or EddiexGrace, Eddie's kinda a loner... prob. why he's not on season 3... it would just be weird with EddiexMika...But you guys choose! :)**_

_**1-JerryxGrace and EddiexMika**_

_**2-JerryxMika and EddiexGrace**_

_**3-MiltonxJulie now**_

_**4-MiltonxJulie later**_

_**Pair them up like: 3 and 1, 2 and 4, 3 and 2, how ever you guys want it I shall write it!**_

_**Until Next Time!**_

_**-BronteBook**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Alright, most of you guys voted 2 and 4, so that means its JerryxMika, EddiexGrace, And MiltonxJulie will come later on! Thanks for voting, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Jacks POV (before):

"Guys, I want to marry the princess! I have always wanted to, and I was destined to! No ball will change my mind!" I said leaning on a tree, talking to the guys.

"Jack! You don't even know the chick! She's from another kingdom! Your turning 16 soon, and at your party, you're going to meet some chicks in masks, that might be YOUR TYPE!"

I laugh at them but in the back of my mind, I don't think it's such a bad idea. I'm being married to some girl that I don't even know. She's probably stuck up and gets what she wants all the time. I want a girl who has her own personality, and is not so stuck up.

"Jack? Jack! JACK!" Eddie screamed in my ear, I must have zoned out again. "Dude, what's with you and zoning out? You should probably get that checked out!" Him and Jerry laugh, while Milton is trying to get my attention.

"Jack, I hope you know, practice was cut short today, and all the kids are being let out earlier." Milton said, as he watched the little boys and girls run out.

I saw my little sister coming out with her GI in her hand, and I waved her over, but she kept looking from me to something else, so I decided to look back behind me to check it out.

Then out of now where I see a flash of blonde run past me and toward my sister, it was only a split second, but I saw her.

I saw her brown eyes lock with mine, and they were perfect. But the moment was ruined when Jerry pushed me and yelled, "Dude! That chick just stole your little sister!" I snap back into reality, and turn to see her running off with Angel squealing in her grasp.

"Hey! Let her go!" I yell then I start running after her trying to catch up and free my sister.

Kim's POV:

"My brother is coming for me, and when he catches you, you'll be in so much trouble!" The little girl said as she tried to escape my grasp. "Look, this will be much easier if you would just be quiet, and enjoy the ride!"

I take a left turn.

"Why were you looking at my brother that way?" She said as she tried to peel my fingers off of her, "What way?" I ask as I take a sharp right turn through some trees, "You were looking at him like he was a God or something."

I take a right turn.

I blush at the memory of his perfect face, and his pretty brown eyes, and the way his hair shines in the light- I look at the girl and she's wide eyed, I must have been zoning out, and it must have been recognizable on my face.

She gasps, "I think you like my BROTHER! I mean, a pretty girl like you should be at least my brother's type!" I stop to look at her, "Listen kid, I'm nobody's type; I'm perfectly fine on my own!" I set her down, and get straight to business.

"Look, I could be thrown in the slammer if ANYONE knows about this, so keep your mouth shut, okay sweetie?" I say in my sweetest voice I could find, and what do I get? A look of evil.

She looks at me in defiance, and shakes her head, "Look, Blondie? Was it?" I grit my teeth at the sound of her calling me that. "It's Kim." I manage before ripping her little brunet head off.

"Kim, it's pretty boring where I'm at, so if you want to keep this," She points between us, "a secret, I suggest you be my playmate for the next month. Every day, at 4 to 9, starting today. There is an opening by my window, and just knock, and I'll know it's you. And bring your friends; my brother is the WORST tea party guest EVER."

Was this little girl THREATING me? The KIM CRAWFORD? Thief extraordinaire? The number one most wanted THEIF in this WHOLE DANG VILLIAGE? Why I iota give her a piece of my mind!

"I'm in kid." I smile at her and hear her brother coming, "I got to bounce, but I'll be there tomorrow! Don't tell ANYONE about this."

She smiles her cute angel like smile and her cute little dimples show. Awe! "My names Angel by the way!" She waves at me, "Bye Kim!" She giggles as she watches me climb the trees and get out of there.

How am I going to do this?

Jacks POV:

"Angel! Angel!" I run up to her and see her staring at the trees smiling and waving. "Oh Angel! I thought I lost you! Mom and Dad would KILL me! Are you okay?" I start searching her for any bruises, cuts, scratches, anything that might have harmed her. "Jack! I'm alright! Really! I'm okay!" She giggles and pushes me away gently.

"Did you see who got you Angel?" She seemed hesitant at first, and then she described her to me: "She had black poofy hair…green eyes…a pointy nose…uh…a round figure, and...Uh...red lips!" Does she really expect me to believe this? I know what I saw! She had brown eyes, pretty blonde hair, and she smelled like strawberries! Well, forget the last comment…

"Well, thanks for the description Angel, but I think it's time we head back to the castle." I said as I took her hand and lead her back to the karate camp to get her stuff.

Jacks POV:

"Jackson! Angeline! How was karate practice?" Mother said as she welcomed us into the door. I was about to respond, but she cut me off. "Never mind that! We still need to choose what you're wearing!" My mother said as she rushed us towards our everyday room, Angel was looking around nervously, and she looked like she had somewhere to be.

I whisper to her, "Angel, are you okay?" Her head snapped up to meet my face, "Oh yeah! I'm fine! Just fine! Nothing to worry about, nowhere to be!" She laughs nervously and then runs up to my mother.

"Well, mom, can I just try my things on in my room?" My mother looked at her perplexed, "We have a whole bunch- you know what sure honey!" She doesn't even look at Angel, and she keeps walking.

"Call Bobby the butler and he'll take your dresses to your room," She turns to me, "And Jackson, you will try on your wardrobe in your room as well. I have things to discuss with your father." She walks down the left hall and all we could hear where the clicks of her heels as she faded away.

"Well, uh Jack, I'm going to try on those dresses…" She hurried down the hall, so I started after her, "Wait, Angel, we always shows each other our stupid outfits!" I laugh at my last comment but all Angel does is take a left turn towards our rooms.

"Look Jack, maybe we can play another time! Umm, right now I really want to finish my uh…my book I've been trying to finish for a while now so…"

We sit with an awkward silence then slam the door in my face.

'Did she just do that to me?' I think to myself, 'I've known this girl for 7 years, and she slams a door in my face!' I start to walk to my room when Bobby comes up to me with my wardrobe and opens the door for me.

"Your room Mister Brewer." He stood by my door, and he waited for me to walk in first as always I walked in, sighed and fell onto my kings sized bed with a groan.

"Oh Bobby, am I boring?" He starts putting my clothes in a pile, "Mr. Brewer, I think your perfectly fine." He said in his all-boring voice. _**(A/N You guys just think of a snobby butler voice...)**_

"Thanks Bobby, I knew you'd always be there for me." I thank him for the clothes, and he exits the room. I start trying on suits and jackets for about an hour, when I think I should check on Angel and how's she's coming along with her book. I hear some noises in her room, and some footsteps, so I just walk in. I open her door. "Hey Angel I was wondering-"I walk into her room and stop dead in my tracks.

There in front of me was a blonde haired beauty, with huge brown eyes. "H-Hey." I manage to say.

"Um, Hi." She responds.

Oh man.

_**A/N**_

_**Okay! Hoped you liked it! Made it longer! Comments? Questions? Concerns? Reviews?**_

_**See that little box? Write it in there!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**-BronteBook**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's chapter 5! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My brother was using my computer for his college work stuff! So because of that, tomorrow I'm going to work on chapter 7 and get it posted as soon as I can! Thanks! -BronteBook**

**Kim's POV (Set before her and Jack met in the room): **

I jump through the trees towards the camp, when Julie finally catches up to me.

"Kim! What happened? Are you crazy?! You could have gotten arrested! Or even put into jail! Do you know what would happen if you got caught?" I roll my eyes and try to calm her down. "Julie! Julie! I'm fine! Really, the little girl said she wouldn't say anything!" I laugh a little, "We're not getting arrested!" We hop down from the trees and start walking towards the camp.

"Wait. She just dropped it? After she was grabbed and taken, and she just DROPPED IT?" She lets out a long sigh and shakes her head, then looks back at me.

"What you give her?" I gasp at her accusation, "What do you mean, 'what did I give her'? Couldn't she be nice, and let it go out of the kindness of her heart?" Julie raises her eye brow and just looks at me.

"Fine. I might have made a deal with her..." Julie scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion, "What type of deal?" My voice automatically gets higher, "Well, ya see… here's the funny part…" I tell her the whole story and she sits there for a second dumb struck, then finally she goes back to normal. "You know what the girls are going to think about this right? And Mrs. A?"

I sigh, "Yeah, I know, but what other choice do I have? If I don't do it she'll turn me in, and when one thing turns to another, well it won't end pretty…" She nods her head in agreement, and continues walking. "Listen, were going to have to tell Grace and Mika sometime you know? That was a part of the deal, am I right? She said bring friends."

"Yeah, I know. But later. Right now I'll check things out, you know, get her to trust me, and then break it off." We walk into tent number 3 and drop our belongings by the supply table. As I clean off a knife I stole, Julie keeps talking, "So Kim what made you lose focus and allow that girl to see you?"

I think for a moment, if I tell her about the brown haired boy, I'll never hear the end of it, think Kim, think! "Well you know, I was distracted by the karate equipment." I set my knife down and start to clean some jewels off, when I look up to see Julie smiling at me. "What?" I say as I set down the jewels.

_**(A/N Okay for this next part, K means Kim, and J means Julie...)**_

**J: **"So you were distracted by the equipment that was outside of the dojo?"

**K:** "Well, yeah…"

**J: **"But there were no equipment…"

**K: **"Uh, yes there was."

**J: **"No there wasn't, there were only sensei's standing there."

**K: **"Julie, there was some equipment out there!"

**J: **"How would you know?"

**K: **"Because the Brown Haired boy was standing exactly 35 centimeters away from them."

Then it hits me. Julie just tricked me!

Julie smirks in triumph then laughs. "So why exactly where you looking at the brown haired boy?" I look away towards the door as I feel my face start heating up. "Ah ha! I knew it! You have a crush! That's so cute!"

I go back to cleaning the jewels. "Oh shut up Jewls…"

"Awe! Big tough Kimmy has a crush on someone!" She squeals in delight and smiles widely.

"Julie, I don't have a crush on him! He just looked familiar! I was checking out the scene!" She laughs in excitement, "Yeah checking out HIS scene!" I blush a deep red and start to walk out. "Hey Kim," she laughs some more, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take my shower then follow up on that little deal I made… please take those to Mrs. A for me."

I walk out the tent and head towards the showers.

**Grace's POV:**

I walk with Mika in the village, leaving the new relax place. "Uh, Mika, I didn't think were supposed to do that, I mean, what would .A. think about this?" We take a left turn and pass an old lady walking her pigs across the path.

"Honestly Grace, you need to lighten up a bit, come on. We needed a break once in a while." I look at the mud up head of us and just discard it.

"Actually Mika, your right! Stealing is hard work, and who has to know about this, right?" Were about to jump over the mud when a Latino kid comes running backwards yelling, "I got it! I got it!"

Now you probably know what's going to happen next, and that's exactly what happened.

**(A/N If you want to search Google translate for the Spanish…yeah.)**

He ran right into me, knocking us straight into the mud (not to mention it splattered EVERYWHERE.), with me on top of him.

"Whoa, Momma Setia, getting a little comfortable here are we?" He smiles as I splash mud on him and reach my hand out to a laughing Mika, and she helps me up.

He smirks at me, "Wow. Brown es el color de la ..."

I start to smile at the compliment but it quickly fades away, and I reply back, "Oh so you're a Spanish speaker huh? Well understand this! Escucha brote, es mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que yo te rompo la mitad!"

He smiles, and says, "Así que, ¿vas a venir a la pelota?" I smirk and turn my head, "No con ustedes eso es seguro!" He laughs and says, "Bueno, entonces me lo tomaré como un sí. Nos vemos entonces chica..."

I smile and wave him off, "Adios!" Mika and I start walking off when he yells from behind. "Wait, I didn't catch your name! I'm Jerry!"

I yell back, "Its Grace!" and keep walking. Mika waves at something behind me too but I can't stop thinking about that Latino boy to even care what it is.

**Kim's POV:**

I run on foot to the directions the little girl gave me. By the time I got there I thought she was pulling a prank on me because I was standing in front of the castle. 'Well, here goes nothing.'

I take out the knives that I sharpened, and used them to climb up the wall; unfortunately I looked in every window, and saw things I wish I could have unseen. Yuck.

Finally I get to what seems to be her room, I jump in, with my feet making an ever so lightly thump noise. I look around the room in awe. I wonder how much we need to take to get at least her bathroom.

All at once I hear footsteps coming down the hall, and I scan the room for places to hide. I choose the closet, unfortunately again; it was filled with sharp high heels and pointy jewelry. Oh, I'll take one of those… I put my ear to the door and listen for any guards and such;

"_Well, uh Jack, I'm going to try on those dresses…"_

_"Wait, Angel, we always shows each other our stupid outfits!" *laughs*_

_"Look Jack, maybe we can play another time! Umm, right now I really want to finish my uh…my book I've been trying to finish for a while now so…"_

_*silence then the door to the room opens and shuts*_

I peek through the crack and see the little girl with many dresses in her tiny hands and whispers, "Kim? Are you here?" She puts the dresses on her bed and walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

I open the closet door and close it lightly so it doesn't make a lot of sound. I walk to the bed and lean on one of its rails and waits for her to come out.

She comes out sighing and looking down. She mumbles to herself, "I guess she wasn't coming after all…" Now that makes me smile, 'Does she think I'm not a girl of my word? I cough a little bit, causing her head to snap up and look at my face.

Her frown face instantly lights up, and her smile widens. "Kimmy! You came!" She runs at me and wraps her tiny arms around my waist, "I thought you weren't coming!"

I don't really know how to react to this so I awkwardly hug her back, "Well, of course I was. We made a deal remember?" She lets go and jumps up and down excitedly. "Oh! Where are your friends? Can they not make it?"

"Oh they are just- sick. Yeah bad fish for lunch…" Her face scrunches up a bit, "Yuck! That's why I don't eat fish!" She sticks out her tongue in disgust, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. This little girl was so cute! We could use a cute face like this on our team, maybe…

"Kim! Guess what!" She snapped me out of my thoughts, and I blinked a couple of times, "Oh, uh, what?" She smiles and takes my hand in hers and leads me to the other side of her gigantic bed, and holds up 6 dresses,

"These are for you! You can choose which ever one you want! Or you can keep all of them for all I care!" She smiles and giggles and walks back to her ratio of the dresses and holds them up one by one.

My eyes were wide, "Whoa, whoa, wait, your giving these to me? I mean, I-I can't take these from you," She replies with ease, "Of course I can! They're your size too. I had them make it a larger size, 'just in case it didn't fit me'. Now go on. Try it on!"

I smile at her gratefully and take the one on the top and walk to the bathroom to try it on. About 5 minutes later I come out wearing the dress. **(If you want the link it's going to be in the A/N at the end!)**

"Wow, Kim! You look amazing! That is definitely a keeper!" I smile at the compliment and twirl around so the dress shows its colors.

I try on a bunch of different dresses, and we both judge if we should keep it or not. We also had tea but don't tell the girls that… they don't need to know THAT…

"Uh hey, what time is it?" I ask her while I look another dress and gently grab the hems and shake them,

"Oh, it's almost 8:50,"

"Oh really? I need to get going!" I start to unzip the dress, and pull it over my head. She frowns slightly "Awe do you really have to go? I feel like you just got here…" I smile at her and nod, "Yeah, it's time for me to go home. I'll be back though. Promise."

I put my pants on and look around for my shirt. 'Where is that darn thing?'

The door opens and suddenly someone walks in. I'm worried it's a guard and I speed around to lock eyes with the brown haired boy. My eyes widen as realization strikes me I'm wearing nothing but a tank top.

"H-Hey." He says

"Um, Hi. I reply

I look down to see part of my stomach showing… and I look back at Angel, to only find her not there. I look around the room then back at the boy. I hope he doesn't recognize me from the dojo…

'Come on Kim! Do something!'

"Um...okay...Uh...Well…bye!" I say as I flip back outside of the window and land on the ground like Mrs. A instructed. Then I speed off into the forest, with my shoes, pants, and my tank top.

How am I going to explain this…

_**A/N **_

_**Okay! Hoped you liked it! Like I said previously, I'll update chapter 7 tomorrow, because I wasn't here, and I feel as if I need to catch up! **_

_**Review!**_

_**Comment!**_

_**Follow!**_

_**Favorite! **_

_**Until Next time! **_

_**-BronteBook**_

_**(Here's the link, they are in order, the first is 1, second 2, and third 3. You guys vote and see which one Kim wears to the masquerade ball! If the link doesn't work, just copy and paste!)**_

_** search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1137&bih=752&q=prom+dresses+2013&oq=prom+dre&gs_l=img.3.1.0l10.370.2102.0.5..1567.1j1j2j6-1.5. %2Chmss2%3Dfalse...0...1.1. ..4.4. 4cGfN-hCk#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=4t6wJGsK8sjKOM%3A%3BxDgoo-K_tHS7UM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F-HL1IcS3pGyc%252FUQtDIwNX-7I%252FAAAAAAAAAHI% 252F0Igdop0uGc8%252Fs1600% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2013%252F01% %3B472%3B524 **_

_** search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1137&bih=752&q=prom+dresses+2013&oq=prom+dre&gs_l=img.3.1.0l10.370.2102.0.5..1567.1j1j2j6-1.5. %2Chmss2%3Dfalse...0...1.1. ..4.4. 4cGfN-hCk#facrc=_&imgdii=PuW7jOXTGxZ6rM%3A%3BeFZ5SsgufHe0RM%3BPuW7jOXTGxZ6r M%3A&imgrc=PuW7jOXTGxZ6rM%3A%3Bs-wvhiNiRbH7uM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimages%252Fjasz-3girls_v2_withlogo_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F%3B960%3B1080 **_

_** search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1137&bih=752&q=prom+dresses+2013&oq=prom+dre&gs_l=img.3.1.0l10.370.2102.0.5..1567.1j1j2j6-1.5. %2Chmss2%3Dfalse...0...1.1. ..4.4. 4cGfN-hCk#facrc=_&imgdii=PuW7jOXTGxZ6rM%3A%3BsaeguTLkuYCbeM%3BPuW7jOXTGxZ6r M%3A&imgrc=PuW7jOXTGxZ6rM%3A%3Bs-wvhiNiRbH7uM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimages%252Fjasz-3girls_v2_withlogo_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F%3B960%3B1080**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys! Don't hate me, but some of the translation was messed up, so this is what it was supposed to say:**

_**J: "Wow. Brown is your color."**_

_**G: "Listen bud, you better get outta here before I break you in half!"**_

_**J: "So, you're coming to the ball right?"**_

_**G: "Not with you I'm not"**_

_**J:**_ "_**Well, then I'll take that as a yes. See you then girl ..."**_

**Then we all know what adios means… (Bye) **

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**Kim's POV: **

I run through the forest, my mind racing. What if he recognized me? Would he turn me in? Angel disappeared, what- Why did she leave me there with him?! I mean-wait. What if he is following me? I look back and I see no one there. Good. At least one question answered.

I see the camp in site and start to slow down, trying to look normal as possible, just as Mika and a mud covered- Grace Walk in.

"W-what happened to you?" I say as I laugh, earning me a glare from her. "I can say the same for you Kim, what's with the tank?" I smirk. "I asked you first!" Julie comes out from one of the tents, and when she sees Grace, she has to cover her mouth from laughing.

Grace was about to respond when Mika spoke up for her, "Well, Grace and I were coming from that new relaxing place further down in the town, by the way, it's WONDERFUL. But anyway, this Latino kid fails to catch a ball and ran into Grace taking them both into a pool of mud and ruining the three hours, by the way…but then they go in an all-out Spanish speaking war, but it was SO romantic!" Mika sighs and makes a heart with her hands.

"**Thank you** Mika." Grace said as she shot a glare to her. I smirk and cough. "Uh, you do know Mrs. A strictly banned us from going to any regular place, in fear of us being caught, and thrown into jail? And we all know what happens if that, and/or any rule is violated?"

Grace frowns and grumbles. "What do you want?" I smirk in victory, "Oh, just rember this when I need a favor..."

"O...kay…I'm going to take a bath, and try to scrub this mud off. I'll be back in time to eat dinner." Grace jogs towards the lake, her extra clothes with her.

"Here, Mika, help me with dinner? Julie, can you run to the village, and grab some fruits, and maybe some veggies? Here's some money I took from earlier, spend it wisely. It took A LOT for me to take it off that clingy guy." I hand the money to Julie and I walk with Mika to one of the tents to get the supplies to start dinner.

**Julie's POV:**

I put my red hoodie on and walk down to the local town's vegetable garden. I walk to the veggies and put a couple in a basket, and then I go to the fruits and pick a couple of apples, and take a hand full of grapes and put them in a sack. I turn to leave, then I rember I forgot the tomatoes.

"I don't even know _**why **_they put the tomatoes in the fruit section. Tomatoes are _**obviously **_a vegetable…" I turn to see a group of rich looking kids, nodding their heads in agreement to the kid with the red hair's statement.

I laugh quietly and shake my head in disagreement. _'This kid doesn't know what he's talking about…' _I think to myself.

"I mean, am I right, as always, or wrong? Like I never am?" The group of kids reply in a laugh, and they all answer the same, 'yes', 'of course!', 'Your always correct Milton!', 'Man, you're so smart!'.

This 'Milton' kid needs to recheck his work- you know what?

I walk up to this kid and tap him on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at me. "Yes?" I slightly look at him not showing my face; but the higher part of my hood.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but your statement is incorrect…tomatoes _**are**_ fruits…" He laughs and turns his head to his friends, "Can you believe this guy? Me? Milton Krubnick, incorrect?" His friends snicker and point at me.

Milton turns back to me, "Please. Do you **know** me? I am the highest scorer in my whole school. And I'm in the 's pretty impressive." He smirks in victory until I hold a finger up.

"First. You're not that impressive if you think a tomato belongs in the vegetable section of the food pyramid. Scientifically speaking, a tomato is definitely a fruit. True fruits are developed from the ovary in the base of the flower, and contain the seeds of the plant although, cultivated forms may be seedless."

His eyes narrow a little as his friends stand back in shock. "No one's ever questioned Milton before…" I heard one of the friends say.

Milton scoffs. "As far as cooking is concerned, some things which are strictly fruits, such as tomatoes or bean pods, may be called 'vegetables' because they are used in savory rather than sweet cooking. The term 'vegetable' is more generally used of other edible parts of plants, such as cabbage leaves, celery stalks, and potato tubers, which are not strictly the fruit of the plant from which they come. Occasionally the term 'fruit' may be used to refer to a part of a plant which is not a fruit, but which is used in sweet cooking: rhubarb, for example."

I smirk. "So what you're saying, the answer to the question is that a tomato is technically the fruit of the tomato plant, but it's used as a vegetable in cooking. And to sum it all up for you 'smartest kid in my class'," I poke his chest accusingly;

"Tomatoes **are** considered fruits."

The friends in the back ground 'oh', and 'awe'. As Milton stares at me in shock.

He crunches his eyebrows together, like he's thinking. It's kinda…Cute.

"Fine buddy. If you're so smart, express pie."

I roll my eyes. "3.145"

**M: **He takes a step forward."Take 9 from 6, 10 from 9, and 50 from 40 and leave 6."

**J: **"6." I step forward too, tilting my head up a bit.

**M: **"Add 2 to 200 four times." He moves closer.

**J: **I smirk. _'Obviously it's a trick question…' _"202, 202, 202, 202." I look up at his eyes.

**M: **"If ax*x + bx +c = 0, then what is x?" He smirks and his friends whisper behind him, 'He'll never get this one! Even Milton didn't get it the first few times…"

**J: ** I fire back instantly, "(a)x*x + (b)x + (c) = 0, d*d = b*b - 4ac (-b +/- d)/2a=x. Simple. Any more questions?"

He stares in amazement, and his friends freak out. "He did it! He- what? OMG OMG!"

By this time, me and him are face to face, and the way my head is tilted backwards, it causes my red hood to fall, and he sees my face. His eyes widen, and the friends behind, their mouths were, 'O', shaped.

"H-He was beaten b-by a girl…" Someone manages to stammer. "Uh, time to go!" I put my hoodie back on and grab my basket, and run over to the lady who collects the money for the items.

"Oh, Julie honey! Nice seeing you again! How are the girls?" Mrs. Jennings asks me as she starts racking my items up. "Oh, well they're fine, thanks for asking!" I smile at her and put my stuff on the counter, and putting my hood down to look at her. I turn back around to see 'Milton' waving away his friends. I turn back to Mrs. J.

Mrs. Jennings, and her son were the only ones who knew us well, and knew about our…'business'. Her son was super nice, and was our age. His name is Gale, and he works down at the bakery. He visits often too. **(A/N Lol…see what I did there? Only the Hunger Games Fans will get that…) **were all good friends, but Kim is mostly hanging out with him. They've been best friends ever sense they were little. What I heard from Mika, was that whenever Kim had a problem, or an issue, she'd go to Gale for some guidance.

"Here, take this to my special little girls, as a treat." She reaches behind the counter and pulls out a small cake, in a container, wrapped up. I smile graciously and accept the gift. "Thanks Mrs. J!" I reach in my pocket to grab the money Kim gave me, but before I could grab it out of my pocket, I feel a soft hand on mine.

I look up to see the Milton kid smirking. "Here I got it." He turns around to reach for his back pocket as I roll my eyes, and turn back to Mrs. J.

I see her smiling, and she mouths, 'Who's that?'

I mouth back, 'Some kid from the upper side.'

She smiles widely. 'You two would make a great couple…'

I blush and look down, as Milton hands Mrs. Jennings the money. "There you are Madam." Mrs. J takes the money, and puts it in her sack. "Have a great day you two." She winks at me before she turns to another customer. I take my stuff, and start heading out.

He jogs back up to me, and paces at my side.

He scratches his neck nervously. "You know, if I knew you were a girl, I wouldn't have been so rough back there… I wanted to apologize for that…" I smirk at his apology and nod my head in understanding. "It's okay."

We walk for about five minutes, when he starts up again;

"Uh, pretty impressive skills back there. You know, I don't say this often, but you know if you wanted to, maybe you should send in an application to Seaford High's ACP? You could be the first girl who has the skills to make the Advanced Classes Program…"

I think to myself,_ 'That's not such a bad idea! I mean, the girls can go to school, and the best part, I could make the AAC!'_

I smile, and look up at him. "Thanks for the offer…but I'll have to talk it over with Mrs.-I mean, my mom…" His face showed a hint of confusion, and then it was gone.

"So, umm, can I walk you home? I mean, there are a lot of bad people, and research shows that 46%-"I giggle, and then put my hand in his. "Sure. I'd love that…" He looks at our hands then his face turns a unique shade of red, as he looks ahead smiling.

We walk in a nice, comfortable silence, when we approach the edge of the trees. "Wait, where's your house?" Milton looks around in confusion then asks me, "Why are you going into the forest?"

I think, and answer quickly, "Well, you know, my grandma has a little house in the woods, and my mom asked me to deliver these fruits and veggies to her…"

He smiles and laughs. "Well, make sure you don't talk to any stray wolves Mrs. Little Red Riding Hood…" I ponder on his statement, and then realization strikes me. _'Really Julie? You're wearing a red hood, with a basket heading into a forest. Great going!'_

I giggle, and he laughs. "Oh, I almost forgot, mind telling me your name?" I smile at him, "Its Julie." He smiles and says, "Julie. I like that name. My name is Mil-"

I gather all my courage and interrupt him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Good Night Milton." I say as I smile and walk towards the woods, leaving behind a blushing, stuttering Krubnick.

**No one's POV:**

"Great, Julie! You here! Now we can start cooking." Mika says as she gets the basket, and starts washing off the food.

"What's that?" Kim asks as she stirs the boiling water over the fire. Julie pulls out the cake Mrs. Jennings gave to her, and opens it up. "Oh, Mrs. Jennings wanted us to have this as a treat." Kim looks at it and smiles in appreciation. "Yum! Chocolate! My favorite!"

Julie smirks and pulls the cake away from her. "Nope, not until you eat your veggies!" Kim pretends to pout like a five year old, and then laughs along with Julie and Mika.

As soon as Mika is finished cleaning the veggies she puts them in the water to boil, then she put in some chicken broth, and stirred it. **(A/N If any of you love soup like I do, think of the soup like the soup from Olive Garden! I LOVE IT.)**

Kim went into one of the tents, and grabbed five bowls, and placed them outside. Just as Kim was setting up, Grace comes in with changed clothes, and her hair wet. "Is dinner ready yet?" She tilts her head, in attempt to get the water out of her ear.

Mika responds excitedly, "Yes it is! I think it's my best piece yet!" Mika takes out a spoon, and dips it into the soup, and pours it into the bowls. "Dinner is served!" She smiles and begins eating.

"Oh, sense you didn't do much to help, you have to give Mrs. A her food, Grace." Grace grumbles and gets up and walks to Mrs. A's tent with her food.

"So Julie was Gale there at the garden today?" Kim asks mouth full. "No, I bet he was at the Bakery working." Kim nods her head in understanding, and continues to eat. After a few minutes, Grace comes back and sits down and eats.

They all enjoy their soups in a quiet circle.

"I think we should enroll in school…" Julie mumbles. The three girls drop their spoons in disbelief. "School? You want us to go to school?" She nods her head. "Come on guys. School isn't that bad. Plus, when we get too old for, 'this', we can have something to fall back on!"

Kim points out, "Jewels. Grace speaks 5 different languages. Mika has an amazing cooking talent. You're already smart, and I am an expert at planning, and devising _**anything**_. We already have stuff to fall back on."

Julie was about to respond when Mrs. A comes out of her tent. "Juliana is correct. You four need to go to school."

We were all about to interfere when she cut us off. "Gracene. Kimberly. Mikanna. What's done is done. You _**will **_be attending school. Whether you like it or not. Starts Monday, don't be late. I will set everything up tomorrow. After school, you will resume your usual jobs."

She walks over to the pot, and fills her bowl up once again. "Goodnight girls." And she walks back to the tent.

The three girls groan while Julie squeals in delight. "This is going to be SO much fun!"

Kim mumbles,

"Yeah. SO much fun."

**A/N **

**OKAY! Sorry I didn't do any Jack ones but I promise I'll do those more in the next chapter! I didn't expect Julies to be so long! Plus, I have to do school supplies, because I go back to school on August 19 so…**

**Like! Review! Share with your friends!**

**Until next time…**

**-BronteBook**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and to all the hunger games fans that got my little joke, I switched Gale and Peeta around ;) Here's a little sneak peek into the rest of the chapters, there WILL be some new characters, old enemies, lots of love in the air! 3**

**And by the way, Gale is going to be mentioned further in the story… And in every good story, there is ALWAYS heartbreak! Don't hate me! It's bound to happen! And please! Don't think bad of me if Kim or some other characters use swear words! Personally I don't use them in my everyday life, but you know, if the moment calls for it…Yeah… **

**OH! And one more thing! For this whole "school" thing, it's just going to be like a regular everyday school things!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 8! Enjoy! **

–**BronteBook **

**Jack's POV:**

"JACKIE-POO!" I hear a girl squeal. I turn around to see the future princess, or after my father's ruling, the next queen, Lindsay, running towards me. _'Oh no…'_ I think to myself. I brace myself for impact as she jumps on me. She squeezes me in a tight embrace, as I lightly hug her back.

"OMG, Jack! I missed you so much! I have so much planned for us! We could show each other our clothes! Oh! We could be 'THAT' couple! You know the ones who dress alike! We could have date nights with my BFF Ella! We could-"

I interrupt her, and think "Whoa wait. Couple?" She backs up a bit, "What? You don't want us to be a couple?" Her bottom lip pokes out and her eyes get misty. I automatically start to feel guilty, and look at Jerry for help. His eyes show confusion and he shrugs. I turn back to Lindsay out put my hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Oh, no! I don't mean that, what I meant was, uh, I should ask you formally, to become my girlfriend, and I have to find that _special_ moment. Okay?"

Her eyes dry up fast, and her lip goes back to normal. "Okie-Dokie! That sounds so romantic!" She giggles and skips off down the hall hands clutched and staring into space, her friends joining her further down in the hall.

I turn back towards Jerry and see he's smirking. "What?" I ask as I start walking down the hall. Jerry walks beside me, "I just wanted to point out how girls can get you to play their sick, twisted game…"

I raise my eye brows in confusion, causing Jerry to let out a heavy sigh, "Dude. She tricks you with her teary eyes, and bottom lip, and then makes you feel all guilty! _**ANOTHER**_ reason why I think you should dump her for that smoking Blondie at the Karate practice." Jerry says as he walks backwards talking to me. Once in a while, sending winks towards the passing girls.

"You mean the girl who tried to kidnap my little sister?" Jerry laughs and crosses his arms. "You mean the _**hot **_girl who tried to kidnap your sister!" I groan and turn to face Jerry, and look him right in the eye. "Jer. Lindsay is the one for me! That's the ONLY girl I want."

'_Even if that blonde makes your heart skip a beat…' _

'_**What the-?'**_

'_I'm your conscious…__**duh**__…and you like that mystery girl!'_

'_**I DO NOT!'**_

'_Then why are you blushing?'_

I put my hands to my cheeks and feel them heating up.

'_HA! Told ya!'_

'_**Okay listen bud. I don't need to argue with myself-'**_

"JACK!" Jerry yells as he waves his hands in front of my face. I snap out of arguing with my conscious, and look at Jerry. "Huh?"

Jerry rolls his eyes, and chuckles, "And they call ME the confused one. Anyway, we're at your locker. Grab your gym stuff we're going to be late!"

I nod my head and unlock my locker, to be pushed back by an alavalance of roses, and cards, and chocolate.

"Great…more stuff." I start to pick out the petals from my hair, and scoot the rest of the cards and stuff to the locker next to me.

"Man, these ladies LOVE you!" Jerry said as he popped a chocolate in his mouth and chewed. I roll my eyes. "They love that I'm going to be the next king. I mean none of those girls likes me for me." I say frustrated, and I grab my gym clothes and slam my locker and walk the other way.

"Well I can tell you one thing; _**I like**_ who ever got you this chocolate!" Jerry says as he runs to catch up to me, heading into the boy's locker room.

**Kim's POV:**

Grace shouts, "Why do we have to wear these stupid clothes?!" causing everyone to stare. Julie looks at her questionably, while I roll my eyes.

I whispers harshly, "Listen. We have to blend in. Mrs. A's orders, and before you give away our position, let's get to class!"

She rolls her eyes, but nods in agreement and I look at my schedule, "I have gym. How about you guys?"

**G: **"I've got Gym too."

**J: **"Tec. Ed."

**M: **"Tec. Ed."

I smile. "Great, now we can go in pairs. **We all know the plan; alpha motion four, preforming in sector/s 155 and 127, beginning in,"**

"**5."**

"**4."**

"**3."**

"**2."**

"**1."**

"_**Let's move**_.**"**

**Kim's POV:**

***Kim's wearing blue shorts with a grey gym shirt and some regular shoes***

***Grace's wearing purple short-shorts with a grey gym shirt and some regular shoes***

**(A/N You can decide what Jack and Jerry are wearing… ;) *wink wink*)**

The coach barks, "Listen up kids. Today we will be competing in races, followed by _**my**_ favorite game doge ball. Now. I am assuming that all of you know how to play doge ball, so I'm not going to waste my time on explaining it."

Everyone walks outside by the track, and waits for instructions.

Suddenly the door opens and shuts, everyone turning their heads to see who came out. I swear I heard a couple of swoons and sighs. I turn, and my eyes instantly widen followed by gasp, as I look at descending boys.

I turn to Grace, and she has the same expression. It was the brown haired boy. And some Latino kid walking with him.

After the pair sit down, coach finishes his sentence. "Now everyone, you have to have a boy/girl on your team. No girl/girl or boy/boy. You've got twenty-seconds!"

All of the girls squealed and ran to the brown haired boy and his friend.

I rolled my eyes, and nodded to Grace, signaling for her to be careful. Why might you ask? Because when you're a thief, rule number one is trust no one. Don't know when they could turn on you…

I look around and my eyes set on a medium sized kid, tall, black hair, broad shoulders. Perfect.

I walk over to him, smile, and try my best not to take his wallet in his back pocket. "Uh, hey my name is uh, Kim, and I was wondering if you had a partner yet?"

He smiles and stands up. Around 6 feet…"My name is Derek, and not yet anyways. Would you like to be my partner?" I nod my head in a response but tilt my head, and ask curiously, "You _**are**_ fast right?"

He laughs his deep low laugh, and clutches his stomach. "Cute _and_ funny…I like that." My smile starts to grow bigger and a small blush creeps across my face. I immediately look down, and push a strain of hair behind my ear.

I think to myself, _'Kim! Snap out of it! You don't blush! EVER.'_

Coach's voice booms, "Times up! Now one of you goes to the left side, and one on the right!"

Everyone starts to move to their sides, and Derek comes close to my ear and whispers, "Yeah, I am a fast runner." Then he walks over to the right side, and lines up.

'_Okay, maybe you do blush…'_

My blush only grows bigger, and I move to the left side.

Coach explains how we are supposed to play, and how you win, and all that stuff. I look for Grace, and I see her waving at me on the opposite side. I wave back and turn back to the coach.

"I'm glad to see you have other older friends. Well, besides my little sister." I turn my head to see I was standing right next to the shaggy brown haired boy.

'_Way to go Kim…'_

'_**Oh shut it you!' **_

Jack chuckles at my silence and shakes some hair out of his eyes, "So, I'm Jack. You?" I look up at him and smile a small smile,

"I'm Kim."

Jack smiles back then furrows his eyebrows. "Have I seen you before? Well, besides my sister's bedroom, and right now, anywhere else?"

I scratch my neck and laugh nervously then manage, "Uh, nope. Nowhere! I haven't seen you before, so obviously you haven't seen me! This means we haven't met until just now… I mean why would we know each other? Maybe you saw a familiar face like mine? You know, I have a cousin with brown eyes and brown hair-why am I still talking? I'm such a spaz! Uh coach? Ready to start! Anytime now! Let's get this show on the road!"

He looks at me confusedly then smiles, "Here, you seem like a nice girl, and I'll go easy on you. Jog at your pace, and then we can get to know each other. Seem good? And once I know all about you, Then I will finish by winning this thing."

I smirk at him and tilt my head, "Oh, you think you can beat me?" I laugh and make a baby face, "Awe. Lwittle Jackie thinks he can bweat me!"

'_Jackie? Where did THAT come from?!'_

Jack raises an eyebrow at me and begins to say something, but was interrupted by coaches booming voice,

"GO!"

Then, I ran.

**Teehee! Okay!**

**Suggestions? Comments? What should happen in the next chapter? Comment in that box down there! **

**Oh and follow me on instagram! Miss_bronbron**

**Until Next time!**

**-BronteBook**


End file.
